


the sword

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death Themes, Hopeful Ending, Immortality, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), Introspection, M/M, ambigious ending, attempts at humor, ghost swords, implied UshiOi, no goblin knowledge required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: "When he had saved the life of Sawamura's mother 20 years ago, he had not expected Sawamura to grow up, well, at all.The grim reapers had it out for him, his soul never should have entered the world, and they desperately wanted it back.Kuroo was a kind man, a philanthropist. It would simply not be responsible of him to let a young man such as Sawamura fend for himself, after all, his life and endless need to hide from the grim reapers was kind of Kuroo's fault.Which was why Kuroo had promised Sawamura his protection and was currently grocery shopping with him. Grocery shopping and buying beer for his roommate Ushijima, the grim reaper who was supposed to collect the university student's soul. How had Kuroo gotten himself into this mess?"***Kuroo had never thought he'd want to stay alive for bad beer and worse movies, yet here he Sawamura was, convincing him that maybe, forever could be bearable.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	the sword

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3095139#cmt3095139) prompt!
> 
> (fake, ties, promises)

Nobody could see the sword stuck in Kuroo's chest.  
One day, there might be a person who could – Kuroo both feared and looked forward to that day.  
There had been a time where he wanted nothing more than for someone to pull the sword that had become his companion out and finally let him find peace.

Right now though, he didn't mind waiting a bit longer. He had managed to make a comfortable life for himself, his house was warm (and huge), his wallet was full (extremely full), and he wanted for nothing.  
Never would he be able to accept dying and just leaving the house behind for his current roommate Ushijima. That guy was annoying, had a bad taste in beer and Kuroo did not care for him. Not at all, not one bit.

Kuroo was at the grocery store, looking at the beer selection. With a sigh, he took two different brands of beer. Just because Ushijima was even more annoying when complaining.

The young man next to him pointed out his odd choice in beer, which Kuroo ignored. Sawamura.

One more reason for him to stay a little longer.  
When he had saved the life of Sawamura's mother 20 years ago, he had not expected Sawamura to grow up, well, at all.  
The grim reapers had it out for him, his soul never should have entered the world, and they desperately wanted it back.  
Kuroo was a kind man, a philanthropist. It would simply not be responsible of him to let a young man such as Sawamura fend for himself, after all his life and endless need to hide from the grim reapers was kind of Kuroo's fault.

Which was why Kuroo had promised Sawamura his protection and was currently grocery shopping with him. Grocery shopping and buying beer for his roommate Ushijima, the grim reaper who was supposed to collect the university student's soul. How had Kuroo gotten himself into this mess?

“- so I was talking to this ghost at the restaurant when Ushijima-san showed up-” Sawamura had been talking about something for a few minutes, but the words 'ghost' and 'Ushijima' made Kuroo's ears perk up.

“What was that guy doing at your workplace?”  
Perhaps Kuroo trusted the grim reaper enough to have a beer with him on Friday evenings, but he still worried about him being alone with Sawamura.

Sawamura shrugged. “I have no idea, to be honest, I think he might be trying to flirt with my boss.”

“I would pay money to see that.” The mental image of Ushijima attempting to flirt with gorgeous, confident Oikawa calmed him down a bit. “Do you think it's working?”

“Oikawa went on a rant about 'stupid, awkward, handsome men' yesterday, so it probably is.”

Kuroo was jealous. Not because he liked Oikawa or anything – he was attractive of course, but not his type. He didn't like cunning and ambitious idiots, he liked honest and kind idiots.  
Kuroo was jealous because he really wanted to be able to flirt with Sawamura like that. Well, not exactly like Ushijima, he would do a much better job.

Because he knew that whatever was brewing between destined to end. Shopping for groceries together almost domestic, and he was tempted to imagine that that was all it was. Just him and a guy he could maybe love one day, buying food for a movie night with his best friend.

But Ushijima was not Kuroo's best friend.  
Officially, Ushijima still had it out for Sawamura. Sure, he warned Sawamura about misfortunes that might happen to him, and they seemed to be getting along quite well to Kuroo's annoyance, but nobody knew what would happen if Ushijima's superiors found out.  
Kuroo was not exactly well versed in grim reaper laws, but just not letting someone die was probably illegal.

And when Kuroo and Sawamura started the long walk back to his house and he looked at the latter's handsome grin under the lanterns, he reminded himself that he could not love Sawamura, even if he so desperately wanted to.  
Nobody could see the sword stuck in Kuroo's chest, except his one true love.

Lately, Kuroo had been feeling watched whenever it got dark. He felt something lurking, something the universe had sent to take away the happiness he had found for himself. Immortality was not supposed to be happy, it was not even supposed to be bearable.

He owed it to Sawamura not to drag him any further into the supernatural mess he was in. The young man had suffered enough by ghosts following him around wherever he went.  
Maybe, if there was something more tangible tying them to each other, Kuroo might have confided in him. But the only thing Kuroo was tied to was the earth, not letting him go and trying to push Sawamura away. Sawamura Daichi was not Kuroo's one true love.

“Kuroo, are you alright? You seem distracted, I didn't know my stories were that boring.” Sawamura's tone was teasing, but his eyes blinked with concern.

“It's fine,” Kuroo replied a bit too quickly, “I think ate too many meat buns, my stomach is kind of hurting.”

“Your stomach, huh?” The university student sounded oddly serious.

They walked in silence for a while. Kuroo needed to get over his moping. Yes, their time together would end, but not tonight, tonight they were making Ushijima watch bad movies and drinking beer.

It was comfortable, walking with Sawamura. He had a calming presence, and even though Kuroo did usually all the protecting, he felt safe.

“Does it hurt?” Sawamura asked when they were almost home.

Was this the beginning of some type of pick-up line?  
“What do you mean?”

Sawamura looked around and leaned a bit closer to him. “The sword,” he whispered.

This could not be happening. Kuroo jerked away from him in shock. “You can see it.” He heard, more than felt the trembling in his voice.

“Is that weird? I mean, I can see ghosts and stuff after all.”

Kuroo had to manually calm his breathing. “I'm just surprised you never mentioned it.”  
Clearly Sawamura had no clue about the fatality of the situation, and Kuroo intended to keep it that way for as long as he could.

Bumping his shoulder, Sawamura smiled at him. “It seemed rude. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

Forcing himself to smile back, Kuroo cursed the universe. It was mocking him. Kuroo's key to leave this world was the person who made him want to stay the most.

Kuroo took Sawamura's hand and allowed himself to appreciate the blush that spread across his face. He might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading!  
> It was really fun to write, I planned on like 500 words but it got away from me. I might revisit this AU in the future.
> 
> [I post art on twitter ^.^](https://twitter.com/lilijanart)


End file.
